My Father
by Wu-chan
Summary: Someone is looking for there father. S/X


It's my first BtVS. So please be nice.   
  
I don't own them::::pout pout::::   
  
My Father   
  
  
He was always told to hate them. That everyone hated   
them. His first memories were of being told not to be   
like HIM. HE was evil, HE was not to be trusted, HE   
had disgraced his family, and HE was a vampire. But   
not just any vampire, a Master Vampire.   
  
And though all the voices that said never, no, don't,   
can't and shouldn't, there had been one voice that   
said it was ok. That he was special and that it was   
alright to be by himself. And even though that voice   
wasn't the loudest or the strongest, that voice loved   
him and to Gabriel that was all that mattered. He   
looked out from behind the tombstone where he was   
hiding, in one of the many Sunnydale graveyards.   
  
Gabriel Packer, or at least that's who he was for the   
moment, smiled slightly he watched as the man he had   
been looking for, for literally all his life, killed   
another vampire without even trying. Gab pushed back   
his ear length light brown hair from his deep gray   
eyes. His mother had said he looked like his father   
but until this pinot he had never seen for himself.   
Gab had his mother eyes but the rest of his feathers   
were almost identical to his father, no wait he wasn't   
supposed to call him that, that man had sired him,   
none the else.   
  
Sire, it's what vampire Childe called the one that   
turned him. But Gabriel had been born not turned.   
Mortal mother and Vampire father, he was stuck in the   
middle, somewhere. The fight was over now and his   
'Sire' was helping a man up. The man had dark hair and   
eyes, though Garble couldn't see that from here. He'd   
been in Sunnydale for three days and had been learning   
everything about one William the Bloody aka Spike that   
he could.   
  
In his learnings, he had found out that Spike had a   
mortal lover named Alexander Harris. Gab had 'found'   
an address in a bar called Willies, with a little help   
from the owner. Then he'd followed the boy to work and   
to meet his friends. Gab had been surprised when he'd   
realized that the small blonde girl was the Slayer.   
He'd hung back even more then and was fairly stern   
that she didn't know he was there. Demons saw him for   
what he was and mortals saw him for what he wasn't. He   
wasn't sure what a Slayer would see though.   
  
The boy's friends called him Xander; it seemed to fit   
the boy. They had just walked around for a while   
talking then had gone in to a shop called 'Magic box'.   
Spike had gone in sometime later, but before he'd gone   
in he'd looked around like e was checking for   
something. They had left later in pairs Spike and   
Xander going off together and that brings them here.   
  
A small group of fledglings had attached them; they   
were both good fighters. Thought the mortal lacked the   
refinement that could only come with time, their   
movements were fast and deadly. Totally different from   
the soft touches and gentle kisses they now shared.   
Gab's mother had never denied the fact that Spike was   
a vicious fighter/killer. But she had also said that   
he was a kind and selfless love, which he had a need   
to give everything to the one he was with and only   
asking for love in return.   
  
Gab came out of his musings when he felt a cold nose   
touch his hand, Axis. Axis was a stray dog he'd found   
in his travels and his only friend since his mother's   
death 11 years ago. Gab looked back up to where the   
couple had been only to see them gone.   
  
So he got up to try and find them. He quiet looking   
for them after a while guessing they'd gone home. He'd   
stopped at a small store to get himself and Axis   
something to eat. As soon as he left the store Axis   
started jumping and winning for something so Gab   
stated looking though the few bags he had. Gabriel   
wasn't gifted with the ability to see things without   
looking and since his head was down he didn't see the   
couple walking toward him. The couple didn't see him   
either sense the three ran right into each other.   
  
Gabriel mumbled a small apology as he looked up, into   
a pair of ice blue eyes. "No, worries mate. Me and the   
whelp 'ere wasn't seeing much but each other anyway."   
The man spoke in an arrogant brit accented though many   
would say there was nothing special about the voice it   
was one of the best things Gab had ever heard. Because   
his father spoke it and no one could ever take that   
away.   
  
Gabriel didn't know what he should do now he'd dreamed   
of this for years but had never know what to say. And   
as they looked at each other surprise crossed the   
vampire's face as if he saw what was hidden in the   
depth of his gray eyes. Gab almost said something when   
he heard the mortal say that they would be later and   
pull his father away. But even as he walk he looked   
back as if trying to see if what he thought true   
really was. Gabriel gave him a smile that was sad and   
happy and nodded once before Spike turned the corner.   
  
Gab started walking after that his pace was faster   
then usual but Axis seemed to under stand. But the   
pace didn't stop the smile that crossed his face,   
because now Spike knew and now Spike would be looking.   
But Gab would stay in one place until Spike found him.   
Then he would truly see if all his mother had said was   
true.   
  
~Fin~   
or is it? 


End file.
